Luna de miel
by Roselie
Summary: Mes NaruHina. Día 10: Luna de miel. ONE SHOT. Naruto y Hinata ya tienen su luna de miel pero... ¿Están listos para ello?


\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí estamos! – Expresaba contento sosteniendo su equipaje sobre su hombro artificial mientras que en su otra mano sostenía los de su esposa que sonreía viendo la habitación del hotel. – Pedí la mejor habitación para nosotros – Decía mientras daba los primeros pasos hacía la sala de estar de su rentada recamara en uno de los mejores hospedajes de la Aldea de la Arena.

Hinata adelantó sus pasos yendo al frente de él mientras este dejaba sus bolsos en la mesa hacía la habitación donde dormiría. Abrió la puerta y al encender las luces vio una reluciente y exageradamente grande cama frente a ella. Caminó hacía la ventana cubierta por las largas y blancas cortinas que daba hacía la terraza. Al abrirlas pudo sentir la suave brisa golpear su rostro. Apoyándose sobre sus codos en el balcón pudo apreciar el hermoso cielo estrellado en esa noche de verano. Sintió como los grandes brazos de su reciente esposo la rodeaban por su cintura mientras aspiraba su aroma en la parte baja de su cuello. - ¿Te gusta este lugar? – Preguntó.

\- Es hermoso. Me alegra que hayas sabido de este lugar. Respondió lenta apoyando sus suaves manos sobre la vendada de él. - ¿Ya habías estado aquí? – Inquirió mientras cerraba sus ojos sintiendo la respiración de Naruto sobre su piel.

\- Bueno… Cuando vine esa gigante cama no estaba allí. – Le respondió en tono burlón. Apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su esposa. – La última vez que había venido aquí. En la reunión con los cinco kages para hablar de lo de Sasuke. Gaara me dio esta habitación. – "Mi mejor amigo debe tener el mejor lugar de la Arena" – Fue lo que me dijo. Y de algún modo al estar aquí. Viendo esta enorme luna hace unos pocos años atrás… supe que quería compartir este lugar con alguien.

Hinata sonreía, era feliz. Cada una de las palabras, relatos, gestos. Todo. Toda y cada una de las cosas que Naruto quería transmitirle ella podía tomarlas. Ella sentía el amor que él tenía para con ella. Lo sentía. Y eso la hacía la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra.

\- Iré a tomar una ducha e iremos a cenar ¿Si? – Rompió motivado.

\- Claro. Toma tu tiempo. – Naruto besó la nariz y luego los labios de Hinata y se fue. – No tardo. – Le aclaró.

Cuando lo vió desaparecer en los adentros de la habitación los recuerdos invadieron su mente. Las memorias de su charla con sus amigas antes de venir.

 _Es obvio que será la primera vez de ambos – Le afirmo Sakura mientras la acusaba con sus palillos mientras masticaba. – Es que es tan obvio que él no tuvo a una mujer antes que tú y tú a nadie antes que él. – Repuso. – No me lo tomes a mal pero quiero que sepas que no tienes que hacerlo solo porque es tu luna de miel Hinata – La alentaba. – Debes hacerlo cuando estés preparada._

 _La verdad es que Hinata no lo había pensado hasta ese momento. Es verdad que sus momentos con Naruto habían sido fogosos desde que la besó y confesó su amor. Pero no había ido más allá que unos besos y roces. Naruto siempre la respetó. Nunca la hizo sentir presionada o tocó alguna parte de su cuerpo que la haya ofendido o hecho sentir incomoda._

 _Ya deja de asustarla. – Se interpuso Ino. – La primera experiencia no debe ser de ambos estando nerviosos o asustados. – Reponía tranquila mientras secaba sus labios luego de tomar su bebida. – Hinata – Le susurro amablemente mientras sujetaba sus manos. – Solo déjate llevar. – Sonrió._

 _No todas somos una cerda como tú. – Respondió mientras falsamente disimulaba que bebía su bebida. – No puede simplemente dejarse llevar. Naruto no es un profesional en el asunto. Es Naruto de quien estamos hablando después de todo. – Suspiró mientras tomó de los hombros a su amiga que iba a casarse. – Solo quiero que lo pienses y estés segura Hinata. No tienes nada que temer. Lo amas y estoy segura que él te ama a ti. Cuídate. Y sobre todo quiero que estés preparada. Lo digo por ti, por él y por todo. No pienses que porque son recién casados y están en su luna de miel tienen que hacerlo. Es todo._

 _Prácticamente le diste razones para pensar que tiene que hacerlo. ¿Es que esa frente la tienes de adorno? – Dijo Ino sin quedarse atrás por el insulto anterior de Sakura._

 _A partir de allí. Hinata simplemente podía pensar en dos cosas._ _ **¿Estoy lista para esto?**_

* * *

Durante la cena ambos hablaron de ellos. De su pasado, del presente y su futuro. De lo felices que eran y de lo mucho que se amaban. Naruto detalló lo mal que se sintió cuando pensó que Hinata lo rechazo. Ella simplemente no podía creer que tuvo ese poder sobre el corazón de quien había sido su razón de despertar todos los días. Él la amaba y era cada vez más claro. No es que ella se sintiera insegura de los sentimientos de su esposo con ella. Sino que todo lo que vive con él le parece un sueño. Sus esfuerzos tocaron el corazón del hombre que ella siempre amó.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás en su silla mientras se estiraba - ¡Estoy lleno! Aquí si que comen bien – Sonrió. Mientras miraba como Hinata le sonreía devuelta – Iré al baño un segundo y luego podremos irnos si quieres. – Le aviso ella amablemente.

\- Seguro – Respondió mientras bebió de su copa de vino. La vió levantarse y como antes de entrar al tocador Hinata le dedico otra mirada. Sonrió. Nunca nadie le había dedicado tantas miradas llenas de cariño y amor incondicional. Y es que él notaba todo eso cuando estaba con ella. Podía sentir sus ojos en su espalda cuando ella se quedaba atrás a veces. Podía sentir su preocupación a través de su mirada expectante de saber si le gustó el ramen que había preparado. Sentía su admiración cuando él hablaba de sus sueños y divagaba en ellos hablando por minutos. Sentía su amor cuando ella abría los ojos después de besarla. Su cariño cuando ella se volteaba a verlo antes de entrar a algún lugar. Esa mirada que decía "Esperame porque es seguro que volveré a tu lado".

Y aunque le pareciera raro, por alguna razón. Él sentía que estas miradas le eran familiares. Como que de algún modo él siempre las había tenido con él. Y es que ella siempre "Estuvo viéndolo"

\- Ya llegué. ¿Nos vamos? – Inquirió Hinata mientras se sentaba interrumpiéndolo de entre sus pensamientos.

\- Claro. Seguro. ¿No quieres postre? – Dijo algo sorprendido. Estaba tan metido pensando en ella que en verdad lo había atrapado por sorpresa haciendo que un leve rubor llegara a sus mejillas.

\- Estoy bien así. También estoy llena – Le respondió con su amabilidad característica.

Pues vámonos – La consintió. Pago la cena y fueron hacia su habitación del hotel.

Iban con sus manos entrelazadas subiendo las escaleras. Hinata las miraba. Sus ojos iban desde sus manos hacia el rostro de Naruto que simplemente sonreía. Siempre estaba sonriendo cuando estaba a su lado. ¿Es que él sabe que es su luna de miel? ¿Sabe que es lo que hace la gente usualmente en una luna de miel? ¿Estará él preparado para esto? ¿Será que es cierto que ella será la primera mujer que haya entregado su piel a sus manos? Esto último no es algo que a ella le importara demasiado ya que está segura de que Naruto la ama a ella y solo a ella pero… ¿Él espera que algo pase esta noche? ¿Seré yo capaz de darle lo que él quiere? Naruto no le reclamaría nada pero ella quiere lo mejor para él.

Al llegar a los pies de su cama Naruto simplemente comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Ya habían dormido juntos y sin que nada pasara. Había noches en las que llovía y él la invitaba a quedarse. Dormían juntos, abrazados en la cama y Hinata se sentía protegida, amada. ¿Ella esperaba que eso pasara esta noche? ¿Es algo diferente a eso lo que debe pasar hoy?

Cuando Hinata volvió a mirar Naruto tenía su pijama puesta. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama dándole la espalda. No se echó para dormir como ya lo hacía antes. Parecía pensativo. – Oye Hinata – Le llamó. - ¿Se supone que debemos dormir? – Giró para verla y parecía que en verdad se lo estaba preguntado. Y es que Naruto al llegar a ese exacto momento se dio cuenta que este era el momento en que se supone ambos deberían amarse en forma física, espiritual y toda esa ridiculez que leyó en algunos libros que Sai le había prestado.

\- Naruto… - Susurró. – ¿Es que tú tampoco… sabes qué hacer? – Inquirió sonrojada mientras miraba al suelo.

Bueno es que… Acabo de darme cuenta ¿Sabes? – Quiso darse valor diciendo eso en forma casi graciosa pero ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba nervioso. Nunca había visto el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer enfrente a él. Y esta no era cualquier mujer, era el amor de su vida. Se puso de pie y fue hacia enfrente de ella. – Nunca quisiera que la primera vez que estuvieras conmigo fuera sin que estes segura o preparada para hacerlo Hinata.

Ella lo miro a los ojos. – Pero hoy es… - Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando sus hombros fueron sujetados firmemente por las manos grandes de él.

\- Sé que es hoy. Sé que es esto y sé que es lo que quiero. Pero quiero que tú también lo sepas Hinata. Para mi tú eres lo más importante en mi mundo. Solo quiero que tú estés bien. Yo te amo y eso no cambiará nunca. Hagamos el amor hoy o dentro de diez años. En nuestra luna de miel o en Navidad. Yo siempre voy a amarte de la misma manera. – Dicho esto soltó un gran susurro. No quería decir cosas tan cursis pero es que en verdad no quería que ella se sintiera presionada. Y para peor, vio que ella comenzó a llorar. – Oye no llores – Le pidió tratando de no sonar tan desesperado como estaba. ¿Es que acaso no dio a entender lo que quiso?

Hinata tomó de su ropa y lo abrazó. – Naruto yo… - Hizo un segundo de silencio. Solo uno. Luego dio un paso hacia atrás y sin soltar la camisa de su pijama lo beso. Lo besó lento haciendo que ambos cayeran tumbados en la enorme cama. – Yo también te amo. – Le contesto viéndolo a los ojos. – Te amo tanto que no me cabe en el pecho Naruto. Me haces la mujer más feliz en este mundo con el solo hecho de tomar mi mano. Estoy más segura que nunca de que quiero pasar todas las noches de mi vida junto a ti. Tú me haces sentir mujer amándome. Por eso estoy segura de querer que esta noche sea especial para los dos.

\- Hinata… - Susurró secando sus lágrimas y quitándole un poco del cabello de su cara. Tomando su barbilla simplemente la besó.

 _Su primera vez no fue ruidosa. No fue en diferentes posiciones y no fue dolorosa. Fue amable, fue tonta y por sobre todo… fue con amor._

 _Su luna de miel fue tranquila, clásica y por sobre todo feliz._


End file.
